


独普：夜探敌营/独人设崩塌伪装阿米的那集

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 一个集装箱里的故事。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	独普：夜探敌营/独人设崩塌伪装阿米的那集

**Author's Note:**

> 那一集我真的非常非常馋普爷的头毛/路德反手摁住，看上去手感真的非常好  
> 现在我可以骄傲地说：此处有本了  
> 路德本次成功伪装导致二肥风评被害

他们是来美军营地打探情报的，正翻检炮弹箱感叹弹药的充足，突然外面传来美军士兵的交谈声。基尔伯特眼疾手快地掀开一个集装箱就往里钻。在准备跨第二腿时被愠怒的弟弟揪住了衣领，路德维希咬牙切齿地说：“我不会为了掩护你再去装成一个愚蠢的美军！哥哥！”基尔伯特这时展现出沉着冷静的一面，反手把弟弟往体积庞大的箱子里拖，理所当然地说：“本大爷怎么会再把你丢在外面呢，阿西？来来来，一起进来躲着——”  
于是情况变成了两个怎么看都不算瘦小，其中一个尤为高大健壮的德国人闷声不吭、艰难地蜷缩着挤在一个过于狭小的集装箱里。对一个集装箱而言，从“宽大”到“狭小”，只需要两个成年德国人的距离。  
美国士兵的脚步渐渐走近。路德维希肌肉紧绷，如临大敌。基尔伯特被过于健硕的弟弟挤得有些喘不过起来，艰难地用手肘撞了撞他的胸膛。两人并排横挤在窄小的箱子里，基尔伯特肩膀抵在路德维希肌肉隆起的肩膀上，路德维希本身就挤得难受，被哥哥硬是这么扭过来一撞，整得脸都绿了，喘了一口气，低声胃痛地喊了句“哥哥”。“本大爷要被你挤吐了。”基尔伯特压低声音说，用眼神示意他和自己仅仅贴在一起的手臂。路德维希无奈地叹了口气，吃力地抬手，实在没地方放，干脆从哥哥颈后穿了过去，结实地环住了他的肩膀，搂下去时他动作有些犹豫，如果不是空间的阴暗狭小，基尔伯特一定会发现并嘲笑他脸上可疑的红晕——他已经很久没和哥哥有这么亲密的举动了。哥哥身体僵了僵，随后像冰块般融化下来，信赖且亲昵地，有些蹬鼻子上脸地肩膀一歪，往他怀里靠，边钻边感慨说：“阿西好久没这么亲近我了啊！你小时候就喜欢这么往本大爷怀里钻，听本大爷数羊——”“哥哥明明每次先把自己数睡着。”路德维希说。耳边传来仓库大门开启的声音，他申请紧绷，为让还在嘀嘀咕咕的哥哥消音，他抬手把哥哥支棱起来的脑袋往怀里按，甚至还在庆幸哥哥没来个什么条顿骑士的战斗本能，关键时刻掉链子地在他怀里条件反射为尊贵头颅的尊严挣扎，哥哥十分乖巧温顺地埋下去了。  
两个美国大兵听上去醉醺醺的，边跌跌撞撞地走边抱怨长官的严苛，路德维希暗暗轻视与德军相比实在纪律涣散的美军，随后他差点叫出声，浑身僵直，耸着肩膀撞上集装箱的盖子。他一是不想和哥哥一起被美国大兵的配枪射成筛子，二是不想揍趴那两个大兵后捅了马蜂窝般在被整个兵营包围，他痛苦地忍住了涌上喉头的喘息与呻吟，不由自主地抓紧了哥哥埋进他双腿间的脑袋上柔软蓬松的银发，因震惊瞪圆了眼睛。  
哥哥在用湿热的舌头，小猫喝水一般隔着他的军裤，舔着他的胯下。  
他呼吸顿时急促起来，狭小空间不断升温，气氛逐渐变味。“阿西你硬了。”哥哥直起身来，骑坐在他的半边大腿上，贴着他的耳朵用灼热的气音调侃说，整个动作的全过程没发出一丁点儿细微的声响，路德维希心想，如果普鲁士的大胆与谨慎不是通过在集装箱里舔弟弟的屌并不被美国佬发现表现出来的话，他会更敬佩哥哥的。  
“哥哥，不要闹。”他压低声音说，但因为努力放松毫无威慑力。那两个美国佬显然是喝高了，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音后传来连续有力的水声，希望他们的长官明天发现这个在仓库“放水”的壮举痛快地削了他们。路德维希脸色发黑，既因这两个走错地方的美国酒鬼无语，又因哥哥……他的注意力被迫从积攒了许久的水声上被拽扯到了没安分三秒的兄长身上。基尔伯特对他的责怪充耳不闻，下巴搁在他的左肩，下身微微抬高了些，动作熟稔地解开皮带，整个过程是非基尔伯特式的安静，他嘴唇贴着弟弟因不自在而起了薄汗的脖颈与发热的脸颊，亲热地摩挲，两人都有些失律的呼吸缠绕在黑暗的空气中，基尔伯特解完自己的，就小心地将皮带放在一边，一手搂住弟弟的后颈，一手抓住路德维希僵硬得像块石头的手，急切地把它往自己胯下摁，他的阴茎已经非常精神了——从贴上弟弟温暖结实的身体开始，他就无时无刻不心猿意马，路德维希总有各种方法来使他兴奋，偏偏还不自知。“路德维希，本大爷没教过你吗？”他以严肃的口吻小声说，“黑暗、封闭，你、我，最适合干什么？”  
“现在不合适……”路德维希勉力支撑着，但他的手却违背了大脑的统率，摸上哥哥军服下摆，裸露出来的阴茎。哥哥看上去不着调却行事极有效率（他继承了这一点），只是行的事似乎不太对劲，他不确信是否是早就有了打野战的计划，才促使哥哥连底裤都不穿，任由粗糙的布料摩擦条顿骑士硕长健美的腿和圆鼓鼓的屁股。摸上阴茎那一刻，基尔伯特像被顺毛的猫，舒服到叹息出声。当然，是差一点，哥哥很有自知之明地快速征用了弟弟的嘴以堵住自己的嘴。路德维希在心里骂了一句“去你妈的不合适，有哥哥在哪都合适。”将舌头主动顶进兄长的口腔，击退对方舌头的进攻，攻城拔寨，基尔伯特双手抓住他的脑袋，俨然是被击起了好胜心，专心致志地亲吻，但由于下体的失守他费力克制住溺水般的大喘气，路德维希安抚地摸了摸他凹陷的腰线，起伏的臀丘，嘴上仍乘胜追击地吮吸兄长的舌头，入侵兄长的口腔，晶亮的津液从兄长嘴角留下来，他感到一阵下流的成就感，同时手上的动作更加下流。  
他握住兄长大而无用的阴茎，事实上比他小但骄傲的兄长始终坚持自己有根大且完美的老二，生疏地顺着柱体上下套弄，拇指碾过不断流出液体的龟头，平日里总的来说还是比较禁欲的兄长往往是先撩拨又先支撑不住，爽得从喉头发出“唔唔”的闷哼，为了使兄长闭嘴，他更加不能给对方喘气的机会，两人嘴唇像被强力胶死死黏住了一样，严丝合缝，难舍难分。他握住兄长阴茎的手就着湿滑的液体往下，揉动兄长过于敏感的囊袋与会阴，兄长脊背都弓起来了，绷紧腰，一副要躲不躲的样子，他意味不明地笑了笑，手指游移到兄长的股沟，两根手指分在紧闭的臀肉，拇指浅浅地抵了进去。兄长胸膛不住地颤动，他知道对方要忍不住叫出声了，他得阻止。他松开嘴唇，严肃地警告说：“哥哥，保持安静。”基尔伯特捏了捏他的脸，不耐烦地嗯了声，手往下移去解弟弟的裤子，路德维希艰难地在狭小空间里抬腰，顺从哥哥扒自己裤子的动作，布料粗糙的军裤最大优点莫过于好脱。哥哥的手真切地握住了他的阴茎，他的龟头陷入了灼热的掌心，不住摩擦，哥哥以绝好的牙口一口啃上他的侧脸以压抑兴奋的低叫，但还是喘得几乎用滚烫的呼吸烧焦周围密闭的空间，路德维希一阵胃疼，作为报复手指更有力地顶进哥哥的身体，找到他十分熟稔的栗状体，重重地揉。哥哥胸膛震颤，爽得近乎呜咽出声，他另一只手扳过哥哥的脸粗鲁地啃吻他的嘴唇，在哥哥肠壁被揉得抽搐紧缩时抽出手指，掰开哥哥的屁股把阴茎顶入痉挛的小小肉洞，一寸寸深入，按着哥哥柔韧的腰往下操。  
“尖叫禁止。”路德维希咬住基尔伯特的嘴唇，使它仅仅闭合含混着说。基尔伯特眯起眼睛笑，抓乱弟弟一丝不苟的大背头，双腿用力痛快地直接往下坐，他老二因为弟弟老二的入侵兴奋得冒水。  
砰一声巨响，两人都受惊地一僵，路德维希承受的代价还要昂贵一些：他差点因为兄长屁股的骤然紧缩射在里面。他痛苦地皱紧了眉头。“别紧张，本大爷舍不得夹断你的小阿西。”基尔伯特侧耳仔细听了会儿，确认是两个醉鬼总算意识到在仓库放水的壮举狼狈离开，呼出一口气，拍了拍弟弟紧绷的脸，调侃道。“哥哥是根本没想过被发现会发生什么。”路德维希抱怨说。“本大爷当然想过，是阿西先给本大爷肢体暗示的吧？况且别说两个醉鬼了，五个美国佬本大爷都能大——”基尔伯特理直气壮地回嘴，路德维希想来说不过在中欧当了几百年流氓的哥哥，虽然无法理解“听话地让出位置所以搂住哥哥的肩膀”怎么会成为肢体性暗示，他没再吭声，只是由下而上地挺动下体，双手捏住兄长圆鼓鼓的屁股。兄长因他的吃瘪发出恶劣的笑声，他无奈地挠了挠兄长的尾椎，基尔伯特身体内部都因这轻微的触碰发紧，路德维希亲了亲他的耳尖，专心地操他，像是习惯了刚才的隐忍与安静，两人都没再吭声，不过身处敌营里也的确该保持低调与警惕，他们突然搞起来已经够嚣张了，黑暗狭小的空间里只有细微的水声与隐忍的喘气，这样束手束脚的性爱十分难得，因而别有情致。如果是在他们的地盘上，基尔伯特的大叫几乎能掀翻屋顶，路德维希的动作粗暴到宛如强上，彼此身体十分十分合拍。基尔伯特尤其喜欢路德维希的力量感，不合时宜地说，这使他感到骄傲。  
“阿西，换个姿势？”基尔伯特中场休息，喘着粗气问，他知道阿西从不拒绝他，除了“不要”“停下来”。路德维希为难地皱了皱眉，他不认为这小地方能容纳什么姿势，但还是纵容地任由兄长抬起屁股，让阴茎从湿滑的小洞里抽离。狭长的集装箱使仰面躺下变得轻易，兄长将锃亮的军靴包裹着的双腿蹬在两侧，朝他裸露滴水的下体，坏笑着舔了舔嘴唇，军裤还松松垮垮地耷拉在大腿往下，他脑子发热，理智这玩意儿变得更加奢侈，他冲动地像雄兽即将征服自己的雌兽一样志得意满地握住自己的阴茎压上去，哐当一下，脑袋结结实实地撞上了集装箱的盖子，兄长发出计划得逞，使坏成功的“Kesesesese——”的笑声，他嘴角抽了抽，虎着脸忍着后脑勺的钝痛操了进去，兄长笑不出来了，克制地闷哼，双腿抬上他的肩膀，靴跟几乎抵上他的后颈，冰凉的军靴表面摩擦着他发烫的脸，他眼带深意地冲兄长笑了笑，侧脸亲吻兄长的靴面、脚踝、小腿。如果能脱光当然更好。  
“阿西，本大爷多么想大声夸你。”基尔伯特语带遗憾地哼哼，“非常优秀的性能力。”仓库外再度传来大喊声，似乎是刚刚酒鬼中的一个，真跌跌撞撞地找他的同伴，估计不知醉倒哪个角落去了。路德维希动作顿住，基尔伯特也下意识地噤声，以为他们要暂时休战，像刚才一样低调地保持隐蔽。他使劲地加了弟弟阴茎一下，但很快自以为恶作剧成功的得意笑容凝固在了脸上。路德维希掀开了集装箱的盖子，两人被清爽的空气包裹，仓库微弱的灯照亮了路德维希从容不迫的脸。基尔伯特要窒息了，他咬牙切齿地问：“你他妈在干……”  
“哥哥，你可以大声夸我了。”路德维希冷酷地笑了笑，继续挺动。朝夕相处的默契使基尔伯特光电石火间就领略了要义，以反复切换盟友的厚颜著称的普鲁士化身脸都绿了，但不得不干笑一声，捏着嗓子从纯正的北德口音叫道蹩脚的美式英语，其间掺杂法语和西班牙语纯熟的谩骂。路德维希看着兄长一脸憋屈地张嘴，生无可恋地叫床，低低地笑了声，蓝眼睛里显出几分少见的促狭。  
伴随着“杰克”“杰克”醉醺醺的叫喊，仓库门被再度推开。基尔伯特原本还有闲心想美国佬净取些杰克汤姆这些名字，哪像自己给阿西取这么个认真的名字，但下一刻因没有减缓的进犯紧张到浑身紧绷，一脚差点踹阿西脸上。路德维希攥住了他的小腿，动作干净利落，是他教出来的好身手，蓝眼睛有些深沉与专横，阴茎重重顶上了他绞紧的肠道深处的栗状体，他抽了一口冷气，小腹死死忍住快要射精的快意。  
“杰克……操他妈的，这是？！”醉鬼一声惊恐的“WTF”与接下来一连串不带换气、叽里咕噜的脏话。  
路德维希转头，往日冷峻严肃的脸上戴上美国式的夸张的笑容，下流几乎从他蓝眼睛里活灵活现地蹦出来，他的英美与兄长的标准多了，包括粗俗的俚语和脏话，整个一以假乱真地“嫖妓”美国大兵，他轻浮地道歉说：“抱歉伙计，我这没你要找的人。可以麻烦你给我和着饥渴的婊子腾些空间吗？我一时半会完事不了，他的屁股洞正紧紧咬着我的老二，是的是的，拜托你再把门关上，我们会尽快的！谢谢你老兄——祝你也有个棒极了的夜晚！”  
基尔伯特射出来了。亲耳听不苟言笑的弟弟说脏话的冲击力尤胜看他装成美国人的傻笑。他喘着粗气用柏林口音骂了句“猪猡”。成功忽悠完一脸淫笑与“兄弟我都懂”着离开的醉鬼，路德维希叹了口气，无辜地说“原本不会出现这个方案的，但哥哥一定要和我做”，抓着兄长的腰，闷声不吭地操开因高潮绞紧的甬道。  
“你小子说脏话时还不赖。”基尔伯特边受不了地喘边中肯地评价说，“本大爷真没想到。‘婊子’，哈。”他模仿了一句，猩红的眼里闪着戏谑的光。  
“也不看是谁的弟弟。”路德维希有些尴尬，苍白地回击了一句，当然这更像调侃。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：  
> Ⅰ.上司问：在敌营里侦察到了什么？  
> 路德（严肃）：铁，铁……除了铁都是铁。  
> 基尔伯特（嘲讽）：哈，兔女郎杂志。
> 
> Ⅱ.美军仓库，阿尔弗雷德一脸呆滞地看着丢在阴暗角落的花花公子与某个散发出不和谐气味的集装箱良久，随后脱口而出一句——“花Q”。当然他还发现了仓库门边的两泡不明液体，愤怒地想：德国佬，罪加一等！
> 
> Ⅲ.普爷的法语和西班牙语脏话课程：  
> 恶友组非正式会面激情互喷  
> 三种语言无法交流但通过表情与肢体语言骂得很开心呢/笑。
> 
> PS.学习语言的最好方式是通过对话这样的沉浸式体验


End file.
